


Better Than a Pillow

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Cute, Napping, Other, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms is jealous that you're napping with the doll.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 226





	Better Than a Pillow

You slept on the couch, cuddling doll-Brahms to your chest. You had decided on an impromptu nap, and to hopefully appease Brahms’ ghost you decided to sleep snuggling the doll. It felt kind of silly, but you had fallen asleep easily enough.

Brahms the man stood above you, watching you cuddle with the doll. Brahms had always seen the doll as an extension of himself, but right now, the doll felt like a rival he was losing against. He wanted to trade places with the doll. It got to spend time with you, see your face up close, and now it got to sleep on top of you.

Brahms reached down, slowly tracing his fingers down your arm. So warm. So soft. You probably felt like the best cushion in the world. He watched your face for any sign that his touch had disturbed you, but you continued sleeping soundly. Brahms softly touched your chest, feeling your heartbeat under his fingertips. He would give anything to press his ear to your chest, listening to your heart as its rhythm lulled him to sleep. 

He sat down on the floor, carefully pulling the doll from your arms. He kept his feet at the ready, planning on running to the wall the moment there was any sign of disturbance from you. But your face only betrayed peace as Brahms untangled the doll from your arms, setting it on the ground beside the couch. 

You would probably feel bad for supposedly dropping the doll, but Brahms didn’t care about that right now.

He inched closer to the bed, settling his head on your chest where the doll had been resting. Your arms snaked around him, and Brahms’ breath hitched in his chest as he was hugged for the first time since he was eight. 

Your heartbeat rang out beautifully in his ear, a symphony of one sound. Brahms never knew how beautiful the sound of another human being’s heart was until this moment. Your chest was softer than he thought it would be, and your even breathing gently rocked his head up and down soothingly. The feeling of your arms around him almost made him cry, but he knew that if he did, this moment would be over. 

'Like I expected, you’re much comfier than my pillow.' Brahms thought to himself, tentatively wrapping his arms around you. This could be over at any moment, so he was going to enjoy this as much as he could.


End file.
